Handsome Boy? No!
by Hikaru Reisa
Summary: Tidak ingin di jauhi, tidak ingin di kucilkan, merasa tersingkirkan. Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Dengan warna rambutnya yang bisa di bilang sedikit unik, yaitu merah muda. Merahasiakan sesuatu, hal yang hanya dialah yang boleh tahu./"Hei, tadi malam kau lihat tidak penampilan Sasuke-kun!"/ 'Ugh, aku tidak tahan lagi.' batinnya ngeri./


**Handsome Boy? No!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, abal, gaje.**

**By : Hikaru Reisa**

**ENJOY MINNA!**

* * *

**Part One : Prolog**

* * *

Tidak ingin di jauhi, tidak ingin di kucilkan, merasa tersingkirkan. Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun. Dengan warna rambutnya yang bisa di bilang sedikit unik, yaitu merah muda. Merahasiakan sesuatu, hal yang hanya dialah yang boleh tahu.

**/OOOOOO\**

"Hei, tadi malam kau lihat tidak penampilan Sasuke-kun?!" sebuah seruan yang khas dari seorang gadis berambut merah menyala _aka_ Karin Uzumaki, kini memenuhi seisi ruangan kelas. Hari ini tepatnya, hari senin yang cerah. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi, sekitar lima belas gadis yang _notabene_ ada bagian dari seisi kelas 2-B. Tengah melakukan ritual pagi mereka.

"Iya! Dia keren sekali! Aku bahkan sudah menyimpan acara kemarin di sebuah video, supaya bisa di tonton lagi!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang _aka_ Ino Yamanaka. Dengan semangatnya dia membongkar tasnya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah kaset video pada seluruh teman-temannya.

"Kyaa! Aku mau, aku mau!"

"Oke, itu masalah gampang. Tulis saja nama kalian di kertas ini, nanti akan kuberikan kalian satu-satu."

Tanpa basa-basi, begitu mendengar pernyataan Ino. Seluruh gadis di sana, langsung riuh berusaha mengisi kertas pemberiannya. Berdesak-desakkan supaya dapat giliran.

Di Jepang ini, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Model, sekaligus aktor tampan yang lagi _booming-boomingnya_ di jejaring maupun saluran televisi. Dengan wajah tampan khas Uchiha yang di milikinya secara turun temurun, kulit putih pucat bak porselen, rahang pipi yang tirus, tinggi badan yang setara dengan model profesional, rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi, serta tak lupa Iris mata berwarna Onyx yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh penggemarnya.

Hah, siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat parasnya?

"_Aku duluan!_

"_Hei, aku yang mengambil kertas itu!_

"_Jangan, aku saja!"_

"_Jangan rebutan!"_

"_Hyaaa!"_

_[...]_

"Menyebalkan," dengusan pelan terdengar di sebuah bangku, yang kini di duduki manis oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Tangannya masih santai menopang dagunya menatap kerumunan yang saling berebutan mengisi kertas milik Ino.

Manik Emeraldnya yang melihat banyak poster-poster melayang-layang di sekitar kelas, entah kenapa membuatnya mual seketika.

'_Ugh, aku tidak tahan lagi.' batinnya ngeri._

Oh, oh, ada apa dengan pemeran utama kita?! Tidak kah ia ingin ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan teman-temannya untuk berebutan menulis nama? Bukannya dia juga ikut dalam rapat rahasia kelasnya ini? Jadi pastinya-

Belum sempat Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, hendak pergi dari ruangan kelas. Menenangkan diri di taman belakang sekolah-

"Sakura!"

Sebuah sahutan memanggilnya, kontan membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Wajahnya memandang pelan, sahabatnya _aka_ Ino, yang kini menghampiri dirinya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura cepat.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan cepat menuju sahabatnya, "_Nee_, kau tidak mau menulis namamu juga di sana? Itu _eksklusif_ lho," ujar Ino.

Kontan membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

Ini dia yang di takuti.

"A..ah, masih banyak orang di sana Ino, mungkin nanti." Jawab Sakura mencoba tenang.

"Eh, tapi kau kan suka juga dengan Uchiha Sasuke, video buatanku itu jumlahnya terbatas sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" ucap gadis itu sekali lagi.

"..."

Jujur, sebenarnya Sakura sangat amat anti dengan model tampan macam Sasuke Uchiha. Wajah-wajah seperti itu sudah pernah membuatnya trauma. Tapi melihat semua murid gadis di kelasnya hampir mengidolakan model itu,

"..."

Mau tidak mau, Sakura berusaha untuk ikut beradaptasi. Dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai, gadis yang tidak kenal apa-apa. Hanya seorang gadis polos, yang mungkin tidak akan di anggap di kelasnya.

Dia sudah tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Sudah cukup, masa lalunya pernah membuat hampir sebagian hatinya tertutup akibat di jauhi teman-temannya dulu.

Suram mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Meneguk ludahnya kembali, Sakura menatap kerumunan teman-temannya. "Aku tidak usah saja Ino, lagipula video kemarin itu sudah ada di rumahku." Ujarnya cepat. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti jawabannya itu sukses membuat Ino di hadapannya,

"..."

Membelalakan matanya tak percaya, dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Kyaa! Kau memang fans sejati Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak salah memilih partner, haha~" seru gadis pirang itu semangat.

"..."

Sedangkan Sakura yang hanya bisa bernapas lega, dan merutuki semua perkataannya tadi. Apanya yang punya video, kalau ternyata kemarin dia berusaha menonton model pantat ayam itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding, plus mual.

"Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari semuanya ya,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Dia jadi panik sendiri, "Um_, e..eto,_ soalnya video yang kurekam kemarin belum selesai. Jadi mungkin hanya setengah saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau boleh meminta punyaku lagi."

"Ti...tidak usah! Biarkan saja teman-teman mendapatkannya, lagipula videoku itu sudah cukup."

Menatap wajah Sakura, Ino malah terharu melihat sahabatnya itu. "Sakura, kau baik sekali! Aku jadi makin sayang denganmu!" pelukan erat Ino, kembali menjadi-jadi.

Membuat Sakura sesak napas, dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari kelasnya sekarang juga. Alerginya terhadap model tampan itu tidak akan bertahan lama!

Maniknya mulai berkunang-kunang, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, dan-

"Nah! Karena sahabat baikku ini sudah membuatku terharu, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah!"

Sakura diam plus cengo sekejap, _'Hadiah apa lagi?' gerutunya dalam hati. Napasnya mulai memburu, oh kenapa dia mesti punya alergi seperti ini!_

"A..apa," mencoba menjawab ucapan Ino, sebelum akhirnya melihat wajah bangga sahabatnya.

"Fufufu, Jangan kaget, dan jangan berteriak oke?"

Dia jadi makin panik,

"Ba..baiklah," kenapa suaranya jadi gugup seperti ini?!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Ino menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya. Dan hendak memperlihatkan sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. Sampai,

"_Tara_! Dua tiket konser Uchiha Sasuke untuk kita berdua, tempat duduk bagian depan, dan juga poster besar untukmu, Sakura!" dengan polosnya, gadis pirang itu memperlihatkan poster tampan idola kesukaannya. Dengan dua buah tiket di tangan kirinya.

"..."

"..."

Sedangkan Sakura,

"Tiket, pos..ter.."

"Iya? Kau senang kan?!"

Bayangan poster tampan Uchiha Sasuke melintas di otaknya, di tambah dua buah tiket yang membuatnya makin merinding.

**/OOOOO\**

**Flash Back :**

"_Kau mempermainkan ku?!"_

"_Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau tidak pantas lagi untukku Sakura Haruno."_

"_Ta..tapi aku menyukaimu, aku ini kekasihmu!"_

"_Itu dulu."_

"_Kenapa kau tega sekali! Laki-laki brengsek!"_

"_Jaga ucapanmu, kau tidak pantas mengataiku seperti itu."_

_[...]_

"_Dia yang berani memonopoli pangeran sekolah kita?"_

"_Dasar! Pergi saja dari sini!"_

"_Kau bukan teman kami! Dasar pengkhianat!"_

_[...]_

_Manik emerald yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini yang tersisa hanya pandangan dingin, 'Aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi lagi.'_

'_Semua laki-laki itu sama! Mereka hanya mengandalkan seorang gadis dan tega membuangnya setelah tidak berguna lagi!' batinnya mulai melayang entah kemana. Perasaan takut, jijik, serta sedih merayapinya. Tangannya menggeram kesal, dia tidak ingin lagi sembarangan tertarik dengan laki-laki yang hanya mengandalkan wajah seperti mereka._

_Tidak!_

'_Aku membencinya.'_

_Hari itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya menolak untuk berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki paras tampan seperti apapun. Dia sudah terlalu kesal, merinding, dan trauma membayangkan kalau dirinya akan di perlakukan seperti itu lagi._

_Dan sejak semuanya terjadi, Sakura enggan, bahkan menolak untuk melihat wajah-wajah idola kesukaannya. Dia tidak percaya lagi._

_[...]_

_Tapi kalau aku melakukan itu, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku nanti? Apa nanti mereka akan menjauhiku?_

**Flash Back Off**

**/OOOOO\**

Dan seketika, bayangan Ino di hadapannya mulai kabur.

Gadis merah muda itu kontan linglung sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Terlalu berlebihankah dia? Mengalami trauma hanya gara-gara seorang laki-laki tampan yang sangat ia cintai memanfaatkannya. Menyebabkan semua teman-teman dan sahabatnya berbalik memusuhinya.

"..."

"Kyaa! Sakura! Kalau terlalu senang jangan sampai pingsan seperti ini!"

Ia memang merahasiakan semua penyakit traumanya sejak memasuki sekolah barunya. Merahasiakan, dan menjaganya rapat-rapat.

'_Aku tidak mau, semua sahabat-sahabatku menjauhiku lagi. Hanya gara-gara masalah kecil ini.'_

**_Bersambung_**

**Terima kasih banyak buat, 'Mushi Kara-senpai' yang mau repot-repot nge-betain fic abal Hikaru. Dari cerita yang tadinya hancur berantakan, jadi tertata rapi lagi. Makasih ya, Senpai! :D**

**Ini hanya prolog aja, jadi mungkin kalau ada yang minta lanjut. Bakal Hikaru lanjutin, kalau enggak ada, ya udah deh. Di hapus aja, idenya rada-rada pasaran juga sih. Haha :)**

**_Mind To Riview Minna?_**


End file.
